Последствия принятых решений
by ov4arenko
Summary: Повествование начинается после того как Келли говорит Аризоне о беременности (7 сезон), дальше все движется совершенно в другом направлении;((( Загляните внутрь чтобы понять больше;)


Последствия принятых решений…

**Автор:** Ov4arenko

**Рейтинг:** G

**Жанр:** скорее всего мелодрама

**Пэйринг/Герои:** Аризона/Келли и другие.

**Статус:** закончен

**Таймлайн:** Повествование начинается после того как Келли говорит Аризоне о беременности (7 сезон).

**Несколько слов от автора:** Я все никак не могла успокоиться из-за поступка Келли и до сих пор не понимаю как девушкам удалось пройти через все то, что было, но мое **больное** воображение рисовало вот такой поворот событий;)

* * *

Бежать… Бежать как можно дальше и не оглядываться, никогда не оглядываться. Только такие мысли крутились в голове.

Как она могла… как она посмела, ведь прошло совсем немного времени, а она забыла и пережила. Если это так и все осталось в прошлом, то зачем было изображать мученицу и давать надежду на возвращение отношений – эти и еще куча других мыслей крутилась у Аризоны в голове пока она стояла напротив «любви всей своей жизни».

Она отдавала себе отчет, что возвращение будет не простым, но даже в самых страшных кошмарах не могла предположить, что все настолько паршиво.

Да, блондинка была не против ребенка, но это должен быть их ребенок… их решение… их осознанный выбор.

Аризона была готова отдать все, лишь бы вернуться на 2 месяца назад. И там, в аэропорту принять другое решение, поступить по-другому, что бы сейчас не было так мучительно больно.

Только глотнув свежего воздуха, Аризона смогла вернуться в реальность. Она только сейчас осознала, что уже на улице и понятия не имела где сейчас Келли. Ари никогда не считала себя эгоисткой, ну по крайней мере не больше остальных, но сейчас ей было совершенно не интересно где Келли и что с ней. Аризона просто не была готова к разговору, вернее не знала, что же сказать и как все исправить.

Главное сейчас не встретить Марка, иначе будет беда, а точнее тяжкие телесные повреждения. Аризона решила, что пока лучше не возвращаться в квартиру и отправилась к единственному, как оказалось, человеку в городе, который все еще был ей преданным и рад возвращению.

* * *

- Тедди, прости, что без предупреждения, но мне больше некуда идти.

- Что случилось?

- Ну, точнее, я могла бы сейчас пойти в гостиницу, но не уверенна, что могу оставаться одна.

- Аризона…, - начала Тедди, но словно не слыша ее, Ари продолжала

- А ты знала, что такси от больницы к тебе доезжает за 25 минут…

- Подруга, ты меня пугаешь.

- Ну, конечно, знаешь, ты ведь ездишь постоянно.

- Аризона, что с тобой? – попыталась повлиять на нее Тедди, помахав рукой перед глазами, но реакции не было.

- Келли беременна… от Марка… - наконец-то выдавила из себя Аризона и уже со слезами добавила, - Что мне делать? Как жить дальше?

- Тссссссс, - пыталась успокоить ее Тедди, обняв подругу, она сказала, - Все будет хорошо. Ты сильная и справишься с этим.

- А вот мне так не кажется. У меня такое ощущение, что мир просто рухнул. Все переменилось, а я осталась не у дел.

- Я рядом и никуда не денусь.

- Ты не против, если сегодня я останусь у тебя?

- Нет, конечно, нет. Ты можешь даже не спрашивать, мой дом – твой дом.

- Спасибо.

- Присаживайся, а я заварю нам чаю.

- Если честно, то я бы не отказалась отчего-то покрепче.

- Тогда значит виски.

- Да, было бы здорово.

Тедди пошла на кухню и через мгновение вернулась с бутылкой и бокалами – ночь обещала быть долгой и не легкой.

- Если хочешь, то мы можем поговорить о том, что случилось, ну а если…

- Второй вариант мне нравится больше, - перебила Аризона. Она была не готова к разговору, понимала, что может не сдержаться и разреветься.

- Ладно, тогда можем поговорить о чем-то другом.

- Например, о твоем замужестве, - перевела тему Аризона.

- Можем и об этом, хотя я не знаю, что здесь рассказать…, - сказала улыбаясь Тедди, понимая, что просто так уйти не получится.

Они проговорили почти всю ночь, говорили обо все, но только не о самом главном. Тедди не хотела давить, а Аризона все же сама тему не затрагивала.

Из спальни послышался звук будильника

- Пора вставать и собираться на работу.

- Да, что-то мы засиделись.

- А ты пойдешь сегодня в больницу?

- Да, у меня запланировано 3 операции.

- Может, возьмешь отгул? – предложила Тедди

- Нет, я не смогу сидеть в 4-х стенах.

- Тогда иди первой в душ, а я приготовлю завтрак.

- Хорошо, - улыбнулась Аризона. У дверей спальни она обернулась, и посмотрев на Тедди сказала, - Спасибо.

- Всегда, пожалуйста, - ответила Тедди.

* * *

По дороге на работу Аризона пыталась представить, как встретит Келли, точнее она пыталась придумать что-то, чтобы не видеть ее.

Аризона планировала хотя бы сегодня избегать Келли, а особенно Марка, потому, что мысли о тяжелых телесных повреждениях все еще ее не покидали. Однако надежды явно были проигнорированы там, на верху, потому, что в приемной она сразу же наткнулась на обоих.

Марк, явно был не в курсе последних изменений в физиологическом состоянии Келли, только это и сдерживало Аризону, однако она все же бросила на него взгляд, который явно свидетельствовал, о не желании общаться и даже здороваться. Марк удивился, но подробности выяснить не пытался, наверное, решил, что Аризона узнала об их с Келли маленьком приключении.

С Келли дела обстояли по-другому. Она не решалась посмотреть Аризоне в глаза, хотя и сама Ари на ней свой взгляд не останавливала.

Войдя в палату, она поняла, что сегодняшний день им с Торез и Слоаном придется провести вместе.

На койке лежал мальчик лет 12 с изуродованным лицом и множественными переломами – день обещал быть долгим.

* * *

Определенно Аризона могла уже наизусть пересказать карту своего пациента. Всматриваясь в анализы, она пыталась придумать что-то, что бы не заходить в палату и не оставаться наедине с Келли и Марком.

Как будто услышав ее тайное желание небеса послали блондинке родителей пациента, и познакомившись с ними Аризона указав на палату пошла туда уже не одна.

- Познакомьтесь, это доктор Слоан – он пластических хирург и попытается восстановить лицо вашего сына, а это доктор Торез, один из лучших ортопедов страны и она займется ногами. Чуть позже они ответят на все ваши вопросы, - сказала Аризона и повернувшись к Келли с Марком добавила, - Это родители Макса, мистер и миссис Джонсон.

Келли и Марк поздоровались с родителями и после этого они с Аризоной снова вышли с палаты. Аризона рассказала, как планирует провести операцию, Робинс объяснила родителям, что есть большой риск осложнений, но они сделают все возможное.

Только они закончили, как в коридоре появились Марк и Келли, они подошли и тоже рассказали про операции, которые потребуются Максу.

Аризона пыталась избегать взглядов Келли, хотя и постоянно чувствовала напряжение. Она понимала, что рано или поздно им придется поговорить, но не сейчас… только не сейчас.

* * *

Операция длилась уже больше 5-ти часов. Аризона видела, что Келли неважно себя чувствует, за 2 года отношений она определенно могла определить состояние Келли, только посмотрев на нее. Однако сказать или сделать что-то она не решилась. Да, и что здесь скажешь.

Ари отчетливо понимала, что избегать друг друга им не получится, она впервые пожалела, что вернулась из Африки. Если бы только знать раньше, как все обернется, то Робинс еще подумала, стоит ли возвращаться. Да, там ее ничего не держало, но как оказалось, и здесь никто не ждал!

Операция прошла успешно, и Аризона поспешила сообщить об этом родителям, точнее она хотела избежать разговора с Келли, но все, же предлог был весомым.

Аризона радовалась, что этот день закончился, и ей удалось…избежать неловких разговоров, но увидев на горизонте Келли, поняла, что нет, не удалось и разговор таки предстоит.

- Милая, давай поговорим.

- Не называй меня так, - быстро возразила блондинка и немного успокоившись, добавила, - Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.

- Ари, ты не сможешь избегать меня вечно.

- Я могу попытаться, - возразила Робинс

- Ну, а как же квартира? Ты не забыла, что теперь мы соседи и я не собираюсь съезжать.

- Я заберу вещи через несколько дней.

- Совсем недавно ты не хотела уезжать, хотя я и просила тебя это сделать.

- Ага, но если бы ты сразу сказала, что у вас с Марком…

- Да, нет у нас с Марком ничего, - перебила ее Келли

- Теперь у вас, кажется, есть нечто очень общее, - тихо сказала Аризона, опустив взгляд на живот Келли.

Не найдя ответа в тему Келли решила перевести тему:

- Где ты будешь жить?

- Пока у Тедди, а потом найду квартиру.

- Ты можешь остаться в нашей, а я пока поживу у Марка, - предложила Торез, и в ту же секунду пожалела о последних словах.

- Ну конечно, где же тебе еще жить, - с укором сказала блондинка и с легкой иронией добавила, - Но, натыкаться на вас в коридоре, это уж слишком.

- Аризона, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала?

- Я? Ничего, сейчас уже ничего. Я хотела, чтобы раньше ты ничего не делала.

- Знаю, я не могу повернуть время вспять.

- Вот именно, - сказала Аризона и, развернувшись собралась уходить.

- Я не буду делать аборт, - крикнула ей в след Торез.

- Я бы никогда и не попросила тебя об этом, - остановившись, но все еще не поворачиваясь, сказала Аризона.

- Тогда, что мне сделать, чтобы мы…

- Боюсь, «МЫ» уже в прошлом, - прервала ее Аризона.

И быстро направилась к выходу, чтобы Келли не увидела слезы, скатившиеся по ее щекам.

* * *

_Снова ошибки... ну, без них я никуда так, что попытайтесь не зацикливаться на них ;) Так же, что касается медицинских терминов... я всего лишь бухгалтер с больным воображением так, что как-то так... Надеюсь кому-то понравится;)_


End file.
